Rinku's Birthday
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: Rinku is turning an important age to demon standards, but as he wakes up in an empty house he wonders if Chu, Jin, Touya, Shishi, and Suzuka have forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Morning rays of sunlight filtered through the blinds touching the cheek of the room's sleeping occupant. The occupant, a young demon, stirred slowly eyes opening to the daylight. Aqua eyes blinked slowly beneath a turf of brunette hair, before widening quickly. The small form, seconds ago deep in sleep now shot up and began dance on top of the covers.

"It's my birthday!"

The boy, known as Rinku, hurriedly began to get dressed. True demons lived long lives, and the child had hundreds of more birthdays to look forward to, but today was extra special. Today Rinku turned 75. This age seemed to hold no special value to humans. This was, to them, an age closer to death. However, to demons 75 was an age that was recognized as the beginning of adolescence. This age, equivalent to 13 in human years was the age when Rinku would be recognized as young adult, and not a child.

During the next 25 years of his life Rinku would slowly begin to age. The boy would grow taller, and his features would slowly morph into that of a human teenager. After this process Rinku would hold his older form for hundreds of years before appearing to age a day.

After throwing his shirt on and tugging at his pants the soon to be man opened the door and began his mad decent down the stairs. "Whad'ya get me, whad'ya get me, wha'd ya get me!"

Jumping over the last two steps the boy threw his arms up in the air. "I'm up guys!" However his greeting echoed off the empty living room. Rinku blinked staring slowly at the room. The T.V. was off and no one sat on the couch or in the chairs.

_The kitchen! _Rinku thought dashing into the said room. Pushing opening the swinging door, the yo-yo demon's eyes widened to find no one there as well. After this discovery the brunette began to frequently search all rooms in the house. The bedrooms were empty, the bathrooms were empty, the back yard were they trained was empty, the attic was empty, even Suzuka's lab was empty.

After once again checking the kitchen for any signs of life, Rinku noticed something he hadn't before. On the table laid a small stack of notes. Leaning over the kitchen table the demon began to organize the notes, as to which was written first, afterwards the child began to read them.

_Hello all, _

_I have a date tonight, and am not sure when I shall return. Don't wait up._

_Shishiwakamaru_

After crinkling his nose some Rinku began to remember that Shishi had left this note yesterday afternoon. Having no idea when the blue-haired samurai would return the child crumbled up the note and began to the next one.

_Hey blokes!_

_Natsume's in town after all, and I promised to take her to the tequila pancake breakfast! Wish me luck, bastards! Ahahahahah!_

_-Chu_

_Hello all!_

_It seems we all have plans for the day? The inventor's seminar in Kyoto is here for the week, so I'll see you guys in a couple of days! Hope you three find entertainment for today!_

_-The Beautiful Suzuka_

_Rinku,_

_Jin and I are going to meet up with Yusuke and Kurama. We'll probably be gone a while, so the house is yours for the day. Don't burn it down. We left you some breakfast in the microwave, don't get into trouble._

_-Touya_

Aqua eyes began to take in the notes. "Oh I get it!" Rinku smiled, throwing down the pieces of paper. "Nice one you guys! You really had me going!" The child smiled putting his hands behind his head, he began to walk into the living room.

"This whole thing is a surprise party or something, right? …Come on out, I get it! …Guys?"

The yo-yo child had been sitting in the middle of the living room now for almost thirty minutes when the grim possibility began to sit in his mind. _They forgot._

"But they couldn't have!" Rinku began to argue with himself out loud. "We talked about it all week! I even asked for a dog, and they said no! But they still had to remember it! There's no way in Hell they would forget!"

Just as the child finished his sentence a wave of thoughts began to crash into his mind. Chu had taken some hits to the head, Jin was…Jin, Touya and Shishi were always so indifferent when it came to personal matters, and Suzuka was always involved with his experiments. Sometimes the blonde would spend days in his lab working on something. _Maybe they all really did forget…_

After reaching his conclusion Rinku was surprised to see the front door open.

"Shishi!"

The blue-haired samurai eyed the child wearily. "Hello Rinku…Were is everyone?"

"Chu's out with Natusme, Jin and Touya went to meet Kurama and Yusuke, and Suzuka's at an inventor's thing."

"Ah," The bird demon nodded heading up stairs.

"Wait!"

The samurai turned to eye the youth curiously. "What?"

"Don't you know what today is?"

"October 3rd, I believe." Shishi stated ready to head upstairs.

"And?"

Sighing the fighter pulled out his cell phone to look at his date book. "I don't have time for guessing games…Yesterday was Yom Kippur, that's the only important thing I see this week…. We're not Jewish so I don't think that's what you were implying."

"You really don't know." Rinku realized.

"Know what?" Shishi called walking upstairs to his room. "You're a kid, stop being so damn cryptic."

The brunette sighed; following Shishi to his room watching the samurai grab a bag out of his closet.

"What's that?"

"Why?"

"You said I'm a kid. Don't I have a right to be curious?"

"Brat," The blue haired bishone mumbled. "It's a change of clothes I forgot. I'm going back to my date now. I'll probably be back tomorrow night."

"Uh! Shishi!" Rinku called following the demon down the stairs. "Before you go, do want to train or something?"

"I don't have time."

"What about my kendo?" Rinku reminded. The samurai had been giving him kendo lessons for a little over a month now, and the yo-yo kid was really enjoying it.

"Just go over what I showed you, and when I get back we'll spar. Okay?" Shishi called over his shoulder as he opened the front door.

"…Fine." The brunette sighed watching the door close. "Asshole."

Sighing the child began to finger the three stars on his cheek one to the other. _Father, Mother, Sister…_True Rinku did not think about them much anymore since he began living with Chu and the others; they were his family now. _Hn…some family._

They were all jerks, how could they all have just forgotten? Hadn't they just celebrated Touya's birthday last month? Of course they remembered ice-pops and not his!

"Then if they don't care, maybe it's better I learn this now. Fine you jerks! I can take the hint! If this is the true age were I become a man, then it's probably time I get a place of my own!"

**Hmm. Maybe it came out a bit more angst then I meant it. However, I'm in a mood, and if you were 13 and your loved one's forgot your birthday…Come one you'd act the same way to. So the story behind the birthdays is that a really long time ago I made up ages and birthdays for these fighters and as I looked at the calendar I realized Rinku's birthday, October 3rd was coming up, so I decided to honor him with a fic. We should pay more attention to the short people…Hint; I'm 5'2 ½. Sigh, So yeah please read and REVIEW if you would like to see an update sometime soon. Do it for Rinku! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How much do you guys love me? Here I am sick at home, and I'm writing a chapter. Then again, when I went to the grocery store this morning at 8 AM in my nightgown and socks to get Apple Juice I think I truly hit the low point. I think I'm delirious from the fever, but with that lovely insanity comes…another chapter! Happy Birthday, Rinku! I own nothing! Review!**

After leaving the house and the brooding child, Shishi couldn't help but laugh. _He fell for it! _Continuing to walk in the direction of Genkai's temple the samurai was beginning to feel a tad sorry for the kid. He had looked completely miserable when he thought they had all forgotten in his birthday. In truth however, the five demons had been planning Rinku's surprise party for almost a month.

When a demon turned 75, it was important age that recognized him as an adult to yokai standards. True, Rinku had already accomplished a lot for a kid. He had now fought in two tournaments and reached A-class level, but he still had a lot more to look forward to in his life. This was, definitely, a time to celebrate.

Sliding off his shoes, the blue-haired demon let himself into the main temple room were everyone was setting up.

"Did you get it?" Touya asked, as Shishi entered into the room.

"Yeah," The bird yokai nodded lifting up the bag. The bag containing his 'change of clothes' was in fact filled with party decorations.

"How'd the little mate, look?" Chu asked taking his eyes off Natsumi for the first time since she arrived.

"Positively awful." Shishi grinned. "He really believes we all forgot."

"Wonderful." Suzuka grinned.

"Then once we get these decorations up, Chu will go over to the house pretending his just remembered." Touya reminded.

"Right oh! Then I offer to take the little bugger out for ice cream, and we swing by here to pick up Natsumi…"

"And when the two of ye be walk'n through the door we all jump out and yell surprise, and the lad be gett'n the shocker of his life!"

"Not a lad for much longer though." Siren smiled, putting an arm around Jin and Suzuka's shoulders she began swaying. "Sunrise, sunset, sunrise, sunset…"

"Can we 86 the Fiddler on the Roof, Siren?" Touya sighed.

"Okay!"

"So Shishi, why don't you hang up those streamers? And then give Botan help with the balloons."

"Why don't we use helium?"

The ice ninja rolled his eyes in the direction of the wind master.

"Oh…Well at least let Suzuka do it. We know how festive he is." The samurai sighed eyeing the clown's yellow wardrobe.

"If Suzuka gets involved with decorating, then you would be the one to make the food…It would be nice to have Rinku make it to his 76th birthday…"

"Everyone's a critic." The bird demon mumbled going to find a stepladder.

"This may sound non-sadist on my part…" Botan sighed, taking a break from blowing up the balloons. "But couldn't you have pretended to have a surprise party and still let the child know you remembered his birthday? He's probably heart broken."

"More fun for us." Shishi mumbled.

"Don't worry." Touya reassured. "Rinku's a reasonable kid. It's not like he'd do anything drastic…"

Space divider Space divider Space divider Space divider Space divider Space divider

The yo-yo demon continued to walk down the dirt road. From a distance you could barely see the yokai youth as he was buried under various belongings. "Some friends! Who needs those jerks anyway!"

Arriving at the large Victorian house that was down the road, the child began to unload. Setting down his pack and his beanbag chair. The brunette knocked on the front door waiting for a response.

"Rinku?"

"Hi Aki!" The demon youth waved.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you do run a boarding house, and I was wondering if you had any rooms available?" Rinku asked standing on his toes to make himself seem older.

"Rent a room?" The black haired demon blinked. "Rinku, you live Jin and the others…What happened?" The mage inquired ushering the boy inside.

"Well…Today's my birthday…"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks! But those jerks forgot! They weren't even home when I woke up…So I'm 75 now, I'm old enough to have a place of my own…Do you have any rooms available?" The child asked, almost nervous. If Aki didn't have any rooms available the demon wasn't too sure were else to go.

"Let me think…Sakura!" The girl called over her shoulder waiting for her co-owner to show.

**(I don't normally use this many OC s but a sister of a friend, really wanted me to put her character in one of my stories…I promise this isn't a regular thing, and that the OC s have only a minor role in the story.) **

"Yes?" The elemental asked coming out of the kitchen. "Oh Rinku?"

"Today is Rinku's birthday." Aki smiled winking at the girl.

"Oh! Well Happy Birthday."

"Rinku," Aki began, "Sakura's made some cookies this morning, they're in the kitchen. Why don't you go help yourself, and let us gals talk business."

"Okay, thank you!" The boy grinned running into the kitchen.

Waiting until the child was out of ear shot Sakura whispered. "What's he doing here? The party is at 4, and he's suppose to be at home."

"He's angry because he thinks the others forgot his birthday. So he's come here to rent a room and get away from him." The mage whispered back.

"Oh my gosh…"

"I know…Isn't it cute? I use to run away all the time when I was his age…"

The elemental stared slightly disturbed at her co-owner's reaction. "So now what?"

"I don't know…Any bright ideas, that wont give away the party?"

"…Yes!" Sakura smiled leaning over to whisper in Aki's ear.

Aki blinked processing the plan. "…That sounds like something from a ninety's TV sitcom…"

"Yeah, but things like that tend to work on kids…" Sakura reminded.

"Okay then…I'll call the guys and tell them what happened. Sakura in the mean time show our newest tenant to his room."

Space divider Space divider Space divider Space divider Space divider Space divider

"…I still can't believe he'd be dumb enough to do something like that." Genkai scolded over the phone. "No, no Aki I think that plan will work just fine…Yes…Now let me tell the other dimwits…Bye-bye." The old fighter sighed hanging up the phone.

"Rinku ran away." She stated bluntly allowing everyone's attention to fall on her. "He was so pissed that all of you 'forgot' his birthday he showed up at Aki and Sakura's boarding house looking for a place to stay."

"That little pisser!" Shishiwakamaru fumed. "I can't believe he really deep down believed we would forget!"

"Well Shishi, you were bragging about how good of an acting job you gave on him." The ice master reminded.

"I better go over there and set the little bugger straight…" Chu sighed standing up.

"Hold on now!" The priestess ordered. "The girls have come up with a plan so the party can continue to be a surprise. It's a little cheesy but it should do the job if we stick with it."

"I still can't believe the lad would be runn'n away." Jin sighed crossing his arms. "Thought he be hav'n more sense then that…"

"Come on now." Siren interrupted. "All kids run away, I ran away for 20 minutes and I took the cat. I'm sure all of you did it once too."

The room fell silent as everyone slowly began to nod.

"Yes, Siren, but when I ran away I never went back home." Suzuka reminded.

"You were 200 years old! It was about damn time you got your ass out of your mother's house!" The demoness shouted at the now blushing clown.

"Enough!" Genkai sighed. "Chu I want you to wait an hour before you head over to Aki's then you…"

**Haha, cliffhanger! So yeah, about one more chapter should do it. I apologize for all the OC s but I have a fever and can't control what I write! So if you would like to see the next chapter soon, I suggest you review! I own nothing, no suing, and no flames! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Rinku, it's not our biggest room…But you get your own bathroom at least." Sakura shrugged showing the yo-yo child the available room. "But a little guy like you doesn't need that much space, right?" She winked.

"No way! It's perfect! Bigger than my last room."

"Great, let's go down stairs with Aki, and discuss your lease."

"My what?" The child asked, crinkling his nose.

"You know," Sakura smiled leading the boy down stairs. "Your lease, your contract. It's kind of a legal document saying that you have to pay us a certain amount at a certain time or face prosecution."

"Oh right! Rent!" Rinku grinned nervously. _I only have about 200 bucks saved up…But that should be enough to get me through a few months right? _

"Oh look who's here!" Sakura smiled walking downstairs.

"Chu?"

"Hey there little mate!" The Aussie waved.

"Aki!" Rinku glared. "Did you!"

"Hey, now!" The mage pouted holding up her hands. "I didn't call him or anything he just dropped by."

"Sheila's right, Rinku. I stopped by the house and you weren't there so I walked down the road to here to see if Aki knew were you be runn'n off to."

"…Oh."

"And what's this I hear? You planning on moving in here?" The Mohawk demon asked.

"That's right." Rinku grinned puffing out his chest. "I'm old enough right. I can handle it! So Aki, let's discuss my lice!"

"You mean lease?"

"Uh…Right! I was just joking!"

"Of course," The dark haired demon smiled sitting down. "So here's what I see. A nice kid like you, friend of a friend and all…I'll start you off at $200 this month."

"Deal!"

"And starting off next month you can start paying the regular rent."

"The…regular rent?"

"Yes," Sakura smiled. "We cut you a cheap deal for your move in month but by November you'll be expected to pay $450 every month."

"4-450…dollars?"

"Correct." Aki smiled. "That's about average and then you know there's always your extra expenses."

"Extra expense?" The young adult gulped.

"Of course Rinku." Aki frowned. "You have to pay your utilities after all. You may have the room at 450, but you still need the electricity, water, cable, phone…Not to mention money to buy your food, appliances, and clothing."

"I guess I would need food…" Rinku mumbled.

"Well of course!" Sakura smiled. "Everything okay?"

"It's just….a tad out of my price range."

"Oh!" The mage sighed. "Well you could always take up a second job."

"A second job?" _I don't even have a first!_

"Sure, it's easy." The elemental waved. "Just work everyday, including weekends. Every pay check should help you afford all the things you'll need."

"All week! What about my free time!"

The three adults began to laugh.

"Free time? It's part of being an adult Rinku. You have to give up some things to survive. I mean by moving in here, you technically are saying you accept all responsibility as an adult." Aki reminded.

"That's quite a deal you got there mate. Hell if I weren't in a lease with the other blokes I might move into this place! You sure cut him a great bargain Sheila."

"Thank you." Aki smiled. "Now Rinku, if you'd just sign on the dotted line…"

"Are you all insane!" Rinku shouted. "What's wrong with all of you! I'm just a kid! Sure I may be getting older, but not old enough to accept doing all of this on my own! What kind of landladies are you two! And you!" The youth glared pointing at the Aussie, "What kind of friend or role model are you anyway! If you really cared about me you'd be convincing me to come back home! Just how drunk are you today? Huh?"

"…Pretty close to sober actually."

"Huh?"

"Jigs up kid." Chu grinned. "Before I asked you to come home, I wanted to make sure you understood it was best for ya first."

"…I was tricked?" The brunette asked, watching the three adults nod. "Well even if I'm not moving out, I'm still mad at you! You forgot what today is!"

"It's your 75th birthday right, mate?"

"Huh? …You remembered?" Rinku blinked.

"Of course! In fact that's why I came back looking for you. I wanted to take ya out for ice cream…Still take you out, if you're up for it."

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"You Sheila's coming?"

"If it's on you…" Aki smiled, putting away the lease.

"Sure!" Sakura cheered.

Space Divider Space Divider Space Divider Space Divider Space Divider Space Divider

"Why are we at Genkai's?" The yo-yo boy asked.

"Natsumi's been staying here while she's in living world. I thought we'd pick her up to get ice cream with us."

"Oh…" Rinku shrugged sliding open the temple door. "Hello Natsu…mi?"

"SURPRISE!"

"Huh?" Looking around the living room, the child was shocked to see not only his room mates but also Genkai, Siren, Natsumi, Susuga, Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and even Hiei had been dragged in. "What's all this?"

"Well…" Yusuke blinked. "I thought it was birthday party, but if it's not then I gotta go return something before the store closes…"

"But I thought you all-"

"Forgot?" Suzuka interrupted. "Did you really think we could do that Rinku?"

"You have been reminding us for the past five months after all." Shishi muttered.

"So food or presents first, Rinku." Touya asked.

"…Did Shishi make the food?"

"No I did." Suzuka smiled.

"FOOD!" The child grinned running for the kitchen.

"What is this horrible stereotype going around about my cooking?" The samurai yelled.

So all in all, a birthday was celebrated and a lesson, though corny, was learned. Take your time growing up kids. You may want to be adults, but when you look back years later, you'll be glad you took things in stages. After all memories of childhood years help sustain the dreaming adults of today.

"That was great! Thanks a lot!" The 75 year old grinned, as he and the others walked into their house.

"No problem lad!" Jin grinned still on his sugar high.

"Happy Birthday Rinku."

"And many more." Touya sighed sitting in the recliner.

"Hey Rinku, why don't you put the rest of the cake in the fridge, okay?" Suzuka suggested.

"Okay!"

Touya smirked opening his novel. "3…2…1"

"PUPPY!"

"Are you sure about this?" The bird demon cringed.

"Come on Shishi, every kid needs a pet. You agreed it would help teach him responsibility."

"Fine."

"Is this for real?" Rinku grinned coming out of the kitchen carrying a golden retriever pup.

"If it ain't ye be carr'n round one hell of an imagination!" Jin grinned, petting the dog.

"It's only real, if you accept full responsibility."

"Duh, Shishi!" Rinku grinned hugging the dog. "Come on pet him!"

The samurai sighed extending his hand to pat the dog.

CHOMP

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"…Well." The ice shinobi sighed closing his book. "It just wouldn't be a birthday in this house without a trip to the emergency room, would it?"

Owari

**Well, I hope everyone can tell me the moral of this story?**

**Rinku: Never let Shishi cook!**

**Exactly! Sorry if it was a little cheesy, but another story done. Now maybe I can go back to work on my Disney World fic. I love writing about these characters, and I have a lot more ideas in mind…maybe another one involving Rinku, because the short people deserve attention to. So no stealing, no flames, and no suing. I hope you all enjoyed please read and REVIEW! Do it, it's Rinku's birthday! **

**-Siren**


End file.
